Talk nerdy to me
by Percabethfrazel
Summary: Model who looks and acts really professional at the photo shoot but is actually a huge nerd AU with Percabeth


Annabeth's third week of working for the new company was going excellently. She'd already photographed and edited two shoots, and the third one seemed like it went perfectly. When she started her fourth one, she felt like something had to go wrong soon.

The shoot was outside, on the sunny beach in LA. Annabeth was totally in her element. She loved the sun in her hair and how no one cared if she wore ripped jeans shorts to work because it was okay for her to be 'artsy' or whatever, when they were photographing outside. And she particularly liked how there was perfect lighting for photos. Even though something had to go wrong eventually, she had a good feeling about this. The main model looked like a Greek god in the water, and everything was exactly what she wanted it to be.

Until it started raining.

"Ms Chase, do you want to continue? Even though it's raining I mean?" Percy Jackson was looking at her with eyes that looked like they matched the stormy sea perfectly. "No, sorry I think we'll..." Eyes that matched the stormy sea perfectly. "Actually, I want to take some last photos. Maybe the rain isn't so bad after all." He raised his eyebrows at her, but didn't say anything, just went back to his place and doing the poses she wanted him to do. She was thankful that he didn't have a diva thing going on, like some of the other models she'd met during her work time. She knew some who wouldn't have been too happy about sidetracking the plan.

When they were finished, she went up to him and shook his hand. "It was nice working with you, thanks for not minding the rain." He just smiled at her. "It was my pleasure, Ms. Chase, I hope you got some good photos." Annabeth couldn't help but smile, and look into his eyes for a moment longer. This guy really was polite. And also fairly hot. His eyes was gleaming, and his hair was dripping from the rain, and the drops were running down his torso. His hand was still holding hers firmly, and she pulled away, internally scolding herself for noticing these things and being awkward when he was acting so professional. "I'm sorry, bit distracted." He smirked, still looking at her with an interrogative expression. She widened her eyes as she realized he'd asked a question. "Ohh. Umm. Yes, I got some good ones in the end, to be honest the rain sort of was the piece that missed. If you know what I mean...?" _Oh gods. Had she really just said 'sort of' and 'if you know what i mean' while trying to act professional?_ He just laughed, and she took that as a yes to her internal question.

He looked like he was about to say something more, when the rain started drumming even more violently down. It was like someone had decided letting the water down slowly was wasting time and just released it all at once. Her top was almost wet all the way through as she looked up. "You know what, I think we should hurry back."

By the time they reached her car, they were both so wet there was literally streams of water running down their bodies. She wasn't entirely sure why he was still with her though. Maybe he wanted a ride back to the office, or maybe to the bus station.

"Do you want a ride somewhere?" He opened his mouth, as if he was about to say something, then closed it again. Then opened it and managed to talk. "Yeah. No, I like walking in the rain actually, I was just making sure you got back without drowning." He tugged at his sleeve. "Umm maybe you'd like to have a coffee or something first with me, if you want to warm up, I mean." He bit his lower lip, and Annabeth couldn't help but think that he looked really sexy. "I know a place just around the corner, if you want to, I mean. " He shrugged. Annabeth was the one smirking now. She couldn't believe the totally professional model who bore a striking resemblance to a Greek god was this awkward with girls. "Sure, Jackson. If you just give me a moment to put away my stuff." His eyes lit up. "Yeah sure, of course."

She was sure she'd left a sweater somewhere. But she couldn't find it as she rummaged through the trunk of her car. She closed it with a loud sigh of defeat. Without something to change to, a coffee wouldn't really keep her warm for long. "Is there something wrong?" Jackson had noticed. Of course he had. "Noo... it's fine, I just thought I had an extra sweater somewhere, but let's just go now... " He didn't say anything, just frowned at her, and lead the way to a small café just around the corner.

The first thing she noticed about it was that it was called 'The restaurant at the end of the universe'. The second thing was that the menu included several Star Wars and Doctor Who puns. The third thing she noticed wasn't about the restaurant, but about the model. Jackson took off his jacket, and under it was a t-shirt with the phrase 'Come to the dark side'. Percy Jackson was a huge freaking dork.

"I must say, that I didn't really expect this." Percy looked a bit flustered. Annabeth couldn't help but grin at him. "But don't worry. Hmm. I think I want a Darth Chocolate Muffin and a Mustafar chocolate, what about you?" The corners of his mouth perked up, and he looked at the menu with fake anticipation. "Hmm... I'm not sure... Usually I'd take the hoth latte, but I want something warm, y'know, so maybe I'll take the Mustafar Chocolate too. And a dark cookie too, man I love those. Like the Darth Chocolate Muffins are good, but nothing beats a dark cookie. Y'know?" Annabeth just looked up at him, struggling not to laugh. Percy's neck started to redden as he realized he was rambling. "Umm.. Sorry. I'll order, in the meantime I have an extra shirt If you wanted to change? Umm.. Do you want it?" He was awkwardly scratching his neck, gazing at the floor. She smiled. "Sure, I'll be back in five."

—

When she came out of the bathroom, wearing Percy's oversized sweater, he was already sitting at a table with their hot chocolates and snacks. "Hi." Annabeth tugged at her sleeves, and sat down opposite to him. He looked at her and grinned. "I knew you'd rock that nerdy girl look." Annabeth blushed. If it was because she had 'talk nerdy to me' written across her chest, or because of the compliment, she wasn't entirely sure. Or maybe it was both. She tried to force away her redness before she answered. "Oh yeah, Jackson? You look more like adorable in that Star Wars shirt." _Oh my gods, that was supposed to be a comeback!_ Her blood rose in her cheeks again. It seemed like she was worse with cute boys than she remembered. Percy didn't say anything, only raised an eyebrow and said; "Just call me Percy, please." , which only made her even more flustered.

"So, you come here often?" she said, changing the topic. "Yeah, now and then. I need to keep up that adorable nerd rep, y'know?" She just rolled her eyes. Dork. "Yeah, well, I can't say this was what I expected you to be like." He cocked his head. "What did you expect?" She smiled, gazing 'thoughtfully' at thin air. "I don't know exactly. More... glamourous? Not the kind of guy who goes to a café with so many sci-fi references you can't really miss any? Maybe that you were the kind of guy that goes to parties in the evenings after model jobs to chat up girls, but instead you're sitting with your photographer in the most nerdy restaurant in town. I just didn't expect you to be so... dorky." Amusement flickering in his eyes, Percy said "So you're basically saying you expected me to actually have a life? Like the kind where you're social all the time?" He tilted his head again, looking mockingly philosophical. "Because then my friend, you are wrong. All I do is Netflix and chill. " He widened his eyes, quickly adding that he meant actual Netflix and chill. Like literally Netflix and chill. "Good to know, Seaweed Brain. Good to know" Annabeth nodded importantly. Percy blushed, and looked accusingly at her. "Seaweed brain? What kind of nickname is that?" Annabeth smirked. "An appropriate one, that's what I think." He mocked an expression of hurt, his hand on his chest. "I'm so hurt. I have to leave now." Annabeth gasped, and ran a finger than her cheek. "Oh no." Then Percy straightened up. He smiled apologetically. "Umm. I actually have to go now. Dinner with my mom tonight." Annabeth internally awwwed. "Yeah. Me too. I wanna get back."

When they were back at her car (Percy had insisted on following her), Annabeth tugged at her sleeves again. "I guess I should give this back now... I forgot at the café..." Percy smiled broadly, his sea green eyes glinting in the sun. "Nah, you can keep it." She smiled up at him. "Thanks. I'll see you around, then." She stepped closer, and hugged him. Percy just stood there first, but then he put his arms around her, holding her closer. He smiled like sea and fresh air and Percy. She reluctantly let go, and stepped awkwardly back. He gazed at her, all of him smiling, like he'd just gotten a present. "I guess I will."

It wasn't before she was in the car, that Annabeth remembered she didn't have any more photographing with him, and that she probably wouldn't see him at work. _Fuck_. She scolded herself for being so disappointed. They'd literally only talked for a few hours, it didn't matter _that_ much. At least that's what she told herself. But _that_ didn't matter much that night when she took of his shirt, and found a note scribbled at the label. Or to be exact, a number. It really didn't matter what she'd told herself earlier. But _he_ did.

 **A/N**

 **This was everything for this time but if you want to you are welcome to send me aus and requests for different ships :)**


End file.
